Dragon Jarl Overlord
by T-Biggz
Summary: When Hiccup meets Toothless at a young age, he does something even better than keeping him a secret, he leaves Berk. When the Minions find him, they offer him the chance to keep the Dragons safe, and he takes it. Because evil, always finds a way.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Punishing myself, I know that now. I can't write a story to save my life yet I keep coming up with ideas no one wants to take the time to write themselves! If I can't finish this one it will just be another notch on my list of failures. *sigh* Oh well, if I don't finish it's adoptable. Just ask first.

Now on with the car cra- I mean fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord the video game franchise, or, How to Train Your Dragon franchise. If I did a third game would be out by NOW!

–-–-

Hi. My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. I am eight years old and the son of Chief Stoic of the Hairy Hooligan tribe of Vikings. And I am running away from home with a book, some fur, food, an army of gremlins and a baby dragon that I was supposed to kill. And I don't regret a thing.

Flashback: 2 days ago...

I couldn't do it. I was right there, about to kill my first dragon and be a Viking in eyes of the clan, and I just couldn't do it. I had been walking in the woods to get away from the village. We just came out from another dragon raid. A few houses had been burned down, nothing new we rebuild them all the time, we only lost some of the food we had stored since there were more of the tribesman at home instead of out hunting, and only two people died this time. One was Stormoff Hofferson. He was a burly man about 6'2 and all muscle with leather and plate armor around his body with blond hair. The other was Vallerama, my mother. If it wasn't for the burns on her armor and blood on the ground, I would have thought she was sleeping ready to wake up at any moment and tell me things would be okay, that we can bounce back from this and make things even better. Except she didn't, we can't, and they won't. Dad was by her, Stoic the Vast, the largest and toughest of the Hairy Hooligans. They say when he was born he took down a Gronkle with his bare hands, and I believe it. Other times I could look up to him and wish that I could be as big, and strong, and powerful as him. Other times I could say without fear, "I love you dad." and he would say it back. Other times I would believe he was invincible. But these weren't other times. All he could do is look at her body. He didn't yell, scream, or flinch. All he said was to bury the dead and prepare for a hunting trip. I tried to get his attention, tried to make him see that I was hurt and needed answers. He didn't have any for me, because I was dead to him. Even as he swept the crowed of people giving out orders not once did he look at me, or give me a sign that he knew I was there. So I ran to the woods; tears running down my cheeks and my heart ripped in two. I lost both of my parents that day.

When I stopped running I was out of breath and no less sad. All that time spent wondering if he really thought I could be a real Viking, a member of the tribe, a somebody; were lies. Now I had my answer and it hurt. I was brought out of my small pit of despair by a crying noise. When I look up, I see two walls of stone with a walk-through crevice large enough fro me to fit through. '_It seem__s__ to be coming from over there._' I was tired but the noise made me think of pain, '_Maybe something out there feels as bad as I do._' I thought. It took me a while to get to the other side, and I see a large open area with a waterfall leading into a pond with fish inside and a few trees along the rock wall. With the moon shining in the middle of the night made the cove look amazing. A cry made me look to the top of the waterfall, and that's when I saw him.

He just looked so weak, and scared with his tail-fin trapped under a rock. His dark blue body color was such a contrast against the stone next to the water, and his green eyes were so bright that the trees around the cove seemed so dull. I don't know why, I don't know how, but I climbed the cliff to get closer to him, his cries only making me want to get closer.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Cove...

"This damn thing must be broken. If any of you messed around with it when I wasn't looking I'll skin you and use your hide as my new Rug!" demented giggles were the only response the creature received, causing him to growl in annoyance as he continued to follow the unseen will of a golden orb held within a clawed gauntlet he carried in his own claws. His skin was gray and pulled taut over a bony frame, with white hair that seemed to be in a balding form leaving his cranium open, sharp ears pointed and pulled back. Wearing gray and red robes with a lantern hanging over his shoulder; he would look so wise if it wasn't for the glowing yellow eyes and sharp exposed teeth making him look so demonic. Behind him were a gaggle of others like him, yellow in color wearing loincloths, giggling like gossiping wenches.

As the glow got brighter so his positively evil smile. '_Soon a new master for us to serve. And order shall fall to chaos!_' he cackled to himself imaging all the dark deeds the future will hold. Absentmindedly, he swung the gauntlet around only form him to go flying when the tug of the invisible force nearly ripped it out of his hands! "Woah! The Master is Close!" "YAY!" "Come before this cursed thing takes off without us!" And with that they broke through the tree line and entered the cove. Now several of the little monsters were holding onto the old one to keep him from floating away the pull was so strong, and it felt like it was going in two directions at the moment. '_That's impossible! There have never been more than one Master at a time! Is it trying to decide which one to give its power?!_' As he looked up, to where the pull was taking him, he spied a boy on a ledge moving toward something moving against the stone as if it was trapped. As he looked closer '_A DRAGON?! There are Dragons HERE?!_' He noticed that as the boy got closer to the young beast, the pull became increasingly stronger. It got to the point all of the little beings had to hold on, and they were still being pulled closer to them.

Back with Hiccup...

'_Okay this miiight just be a bad idea._' he thought nervously as he gazed at the baby from his place on the edge. Since he was so close he could tell that it was just as big as he was, and would most likely be bigger when it's fully grown. It cried again while trying to move its tail from the rocks, getting nowhere and losing just a bit more hope for freedom. As Hiccup got closer, the dragon slowly stopped struggling and turned to his direction. Being at five feet away Hiccup almost turned away and ran. But when he looked into those eyes, those sad, hopeless eyes, he knew he couldn't. So with a deep breath, swallowing his fear, he picked up the biggest stone he could, a two foot flat slab and stuck it in the crevice of the stone trying to move the rocks away. Slowly, but surely, a small stone fell from the wall allowing the dragon to move more of his tail out. Not knowing it was working, Hiccup, kept doing what he was doing, trying to get the young dragon free.

Back in the cove...

'_I don't know what that __B__rat is doing, but __if __he becomes the master, were going to have words about Minion Limits!_' now, five feet in the air, the minions were doing everything in their power not to let go and hoping the boy doesn't finish until they're over dry land again. Not being able to swim sucks sometimes.

With Hiccup...

'_Just a little more!_' Frustration was slowly building up. The first stone gave way easily, but the one holding the baby Dragon's tail the last bit of the way wasn't budging at all anymore, no matter how much effort he put into it. Stepping back, sweaty and tired, he tried to get a better look at the rocks to see if there was something else he could do to loosen them up. '_Maybe if I start from the top?_' Turning to look at the baby dragon, still crying to be free, he started to climb again with shaky limbs and half cocked idea in his head. When he reached the top of the pile, he started to tear the loose rocks from the wall, thinking it might be easier if there wasn't so much on top of it. Letting loose a particularly large rock caused a domino effect. Once the large one came down, several other smaller ones followed after it all the way down to the dragon's tail setting him free.

–-–-–-

And there is chapter one. Personally I don't like this, but, it's the best I can do for now to get back in the writing game again. It took me a week to get this much out, and I'm still not satisfied!

There is a reason I didn't call him Toothless, so don't ask! I personally thing that's a lame name for a dragon anyway. _

Anyway leave your comments, and suggestions, below. I'm going to need a lot of help for this in the future. Anyone who's willing send me a PM.

Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 now available! Didn't think I would get to this point, but this story is still alive!

This chapter will switch from third person to first person in some cases, to get perspective from others.

–-–-–-–-–-

With Hiccup...

As soon as the last stone fell from the wall, so did Hiccup. Due to the wall being very weak it started to collapse on itself after the first rock fell. Now being 3'7 and 50ft above ground, somewhere in the back of his childlike mind, Hiccup knew he was going to die. He was sad that his dad wouldn't miss him, and angry knowing he wouldn't care. '_It's not fair that I was born small. If I was bigger, I'd show him! I'd show all of them! I didn't deserve this!_' The baby dragon came to his mind, except dead with a hole in his chest, and his father's laughing form looming over it, with his heart in his blood soaked hands. '_We didn't deserve this! You'll get yours! I hope you rot in HEL!_'

With the dragon...(1st POV)

When the little human came into the light, I thought I was going to die. Big mother told us that humans kill us because they don't like us, because they don't want us to live, because they enjoy it. I couldn't move, and he knew it. "No matter how small they are, all humans are dangerous." She told us. So I waited. He picked up a large, for him, stone and I got ready. He surprised me by putting the stone in the wall and trying to get the stones loose. Once I could move my tail more, I gained hope. '_**He must be better than the others.**_' We kept this up for a few minutes, when nothing else happened I began to loose hope again. I lost sight of him for a moment and saw him scale the wall. 'He's like a cave light.' I thought to myself. After he pulled a small stone from the wall, it just came crashing down, one by one the stones fell. When I could move by tail again, I took off. 'I'm free! I'm free!' Then I saw him, the little human was falling. He was going to die, either from the fall, or the stones following after him.

I dove after him as he fell. Big mother always told me: "Always show honor when it is shown to you." '_**He spared my life. That's good enough for me!**_' I beat my wings faster and harder than I ever have before. But I had to make it. My honor wouldn't let me live if I failed. He was getting closer to the ground now and I closer to him, small sunset like orbs on the edge of my sight getting closer to the human and screaming something, told me I wasn't the only one after him. '_**Not if I get there First!**_'

The little floating balls were too far away to make it in time, and so was I. Big mothers words from when I first learned to fly came to me in that moment: "When you want to go faster, tuck in your wings right after you flap them. It is something only we can do. And you'll never miss your target." 'I will never miss!' After the next beat, I tucked in my wings and shot at the human crashing into him, and sending both of us into the standing water.

Back to 3rd POV...

After crashing into the middle edge of the pond where the water only started to get deeper, both Hiccup and the Dragon surfaced sputtering but alright. Looking into each others eyes, they both smiled letting open the unspoken message between them: 'Thank you.'

They could hear cheering from the side of the water where they came from and saw the minions jumping about and clapping. Scared and a little confused, they could only stare as the old looking one came up to the water beckoning them closer so he wouldn't get wet. Shivering a little because of the water and sun already being down, Hiccup thought getting out of the water would be the smart thing to do. After getting to shore, he could make out eight of the little troll things plus the old one standing around. It was the old one bowing that brought his attention away from the playing trolls. '_Maybe they're friendly?_' "Greetings young one! I am Gnarl minion master ans servant of the agent of Evil and Chaos." '_Okay maybe not so friendly._' "For years we have been without a master and have slowly begun to drift away into the unwritten pages of history. To not hear the screams of the 'Just' and 'Righteous' as they fell before our lords might. To not bathe in the tokens of his lords lands to keep him happy. To not watch the soft prattling of the next generation of Harbingers of darkness. But No MORE!" he cried. "For now, now we have a new master! One who has been scorned by the ignorance of his peers! And will light the torch signaling his legion to Destroy Them All!" After hearing all that I started walking away. "Good luck with that!" he said over his shoulder. Only for those minion things to get in front of me with the dragon purring into my back. "I thought you were smarter than that..." As he turns around he can find Gnarl coming up to him with a huge smile on his face. "Master." "Wha-but-me?!" He babbled. "Well, one of you." At Hiccups raised eyebrow he explained. "Normally an Overlord is chosen by the powers that be, or appointed in the case one can't be found. The means we have of an Overlord being chosen is in this gauntlet." He showed the gauntlet to Hiccup with the baby dragon peering over his shoulder to get a good look. Gnarl seemed to be having trouble holding onto it, as it keeps shaking in his hand. "This gauntlet," he said in a strained tone, "is worn by our lord. But since coming here it, seems that both you and that dragon are calling to it. Now if this damn thing would make up its mind we can get a move on!" he cried.

Now Hiccup wasn't a stupid boy. For his age, he was most likely the smartest boy in the village. Considering how simple minded the village was at a whole, that's saying something. So he really started thinking about this. Unknown to him the dragon was doing the same, through some means having understood every word.

'_I'll never be small again.'_

_'**I'll never be helpless.**'_

_'I'll never be weak!'_

_'**I'll never fall!**'_

_'I'll have my respect!'_

_'**They will fear me!**'_

_'__**I**__'__**l**__l b__**e**__**k**__i__**n**__g__**!**_' At this simultaneous thought, Hiccup put his hand under the dragon's chin. The gauntlet launched itself at them.

The light that filled the clearing was as bright as it was blistering. The amount of heat that was given off was enough to scorch the ground and boil some of the pond water. The minions were close enough that a few of them got severe burns, but nothing that they can't live through.

When the light cleared Hiccup and the dragon were in the same place, though, not touching each other anymore. On Hiccup's right hand was a fingerless gauntlet that went from his knuckles to his mid forearm. The metal that it was made from was black and seemed to be made from individual scales segmented together like a sharks skin. On the back of his hand was the face of a laughing minion, with a yellow glowing jewel held in between his teeth. When Hiccup turned his hand over he could see brown leather sitting over his palm and going under the metal to protect his arm.

"Wow." Hiccup breathed, just looking it over from as many angles as he could. "**That looks nice.**" a voice said beside him. Turning to his right, Hiccup saw the dragon. Strapped over the dragons chest, around where his collar bone would be, was a set of crossed bandoliers made of metal over brown leather ones. In the center, where they crossed, was a matching Minion head except about half the size of the dragon's face and with a closed mouth. A pair of glowing yellow jewels staring back at him from the eye sockets.

"Did you just talk?" "**You can hear me?!**" "TWO MASTERS?! WHAT THE DEVIL IS WRONG WITH THIS THING?!" At Gnarl's scream the rest of the wall came crumbling down, revealing a door with a grinning minion face on it. "A warp door?! This just keeps getting better and better." as Gnarl's grumbling turned into rambling, Hiccup and the Dragon turned to each other, "So what's your name?" "**Big mother called us Storm Shadows since we were faster then the Light Chasers but like to hide in the shadows.**" Hiccup cocked his head, "Big Mother?"

"Dragons," Gnarl began after collecting himself, "generally live amongst their own kind. Few often share territory. Those that do, do so for either two reasons: 1) they don't eat the same foods, or, 2) they take control of others." Gnarl finished as he got closer to inspect the gauntlet and amulet on each of them. "By the way he's speaking, I'd say it's the latter." "Oh, wow. I'm sorry." he lamented. "But you didn't answer my question. What's **your** name?" Looking confused, as if struck, he mused out loud, "**I don't have one. We aren't really given names.**" "Well that's all well and sad for the moment, but we really need to get going." Gnarl spoke as he started walking towards the gate, "We'll give you a name that fits after we're gone! Evil isn't going to do itself!" "Wait! Where are we going?" "I haven't the foggiest. These doors were created for the Overlord's personal use. We could end up in one of his personal studies on the other side of the world, or in a bedroom filled with starved succubi. It all depends on what was created for this door in particular. So we'll find out when we cross it." he stated. Feeling a little depressed and scared Hiccup looked down. "I'm not coming back. Am I?" "Most likely not. But in retrospect would you want to?"

When he stopped to think about it, he really didn't. There was no one there waiting for him to go home. His fa-Stoic, made that clear when he utterly ignored him for the purpose of running the village. He didn't want him back. Looking up, he saw Gnarl speaking with the dragon about how the gate worked. Saying that it will only work in the presence of old magic. He could also see the other minions working to clear the campsite. Some waving to him in-between doing so.

Waving back, not feeling too reassured, but still hopeful Hiccup decided to follow after the aged minion master. After a moments thought, though, he decided to make a quick stop.

–-–-–-–-–-

And there is chapter 2! So far I have one beta, which will have to do for now. I still need suggestions for the future and other things that will be gathered in the course of this story. A few stray thoughts isn't going to get me very far with something this grand! I can't do this by myself people! So read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Onward to chapter 3!

I still think this is a train wreck waiting to happen. A few of you like this, but I don't see any reviews people!

Come on! I need feedback to keep things lively! My own mind can only supply so much inspiration!

Quick warning this is the first time I'm going to attempt to write the broken English of character accents, if you can't understand it I'm sorry just tell me you can't and I'll stop.

Now then. Back to the madness.

"Hello" (Human & Minion speech), '_Damn_' (Human & Minion thought)

"**Hello**" (Dragon, Demon & Animal speech(yes it will happen eventually)), '_**Damn**_' (Dragon, Demon & Animal thought)

* * *

In Berk...

Convincing Gnarl to come here was impossible since the old goblin knew it couldn't handle fully grown armored Vikings, and with the minions being in a sense 'brand new' they stayed away as well. Hiccup would have been reassured if the dragon was by his side, but knew that he would have been killed if he came with him.

After the raid, and the dead were buried, the village was dark and quiet. The few guards that patrolled the village were wandering around keeping an eye out for stray dragons so they won't be a threat anymore. Hiccup being eight made it easy to go unnoticed by the various guards he passed, but he was also very tired mentally, physically and emotionally. It was nearing 4 in the morning by the time he came back to the village and he was barely thinking straight. All he knew was what he wanted to get done so he could meet Gnarl and the others back at the cove: grab some clothes, food and the book of Dragons. The first two would be easy since he could get those from his old home, 'It feels weird calling it that.' and the last one he could get from Gobber's smithy and depending on whether Gobber was with Stoic would determine how easy it would be to get the book, provided he doesn't see Snotlout. 'Odin I Hate him!' He was surprised by how much he meant it though. But didn't dwell on it as he made it to his old house. After walking inside not hearing a peep from his father, he ran straight to his room on the second floor.

His room wasn't much just a bed, a dresser with a few drawers for clothes and a desk for drawing. His mother made him the last one by hand after she found him drawing in the dirt once. A few pictures of her were on it. Poor in quality but progress made between each one. Hiccup didn't want to look at them for too long or else he might not be able to leave. So he took out his mothers old hunting bag and put a few changes of clothes inside not even filling up the bag. Putting in a fur blanket, in case it got cold, he went downstairs to grab some salted meat in a leather wrap to eat for later. *gurgle* 'And some for now.'

And so he ran out the house with a bag too large for his small frame, and a piece of meat hanging from his lips, chewing it as he went.

A few minutes later...

Now the village wasn't large by any means, but it wasn't small either. Carrying a bag to big for you would slow down anyone, especially an eight year old. Despite eating that whole stake Hiccup was running on fumes by the time he reached Gobber's smithy. All he wanted to do was lie down and sleep. 'But the others are waiting.' so with a bit of effort no child his age should possess, he dropped the bag and entered.

After being introduced to Gobber earlier in the year, Hiccup was shown around the forge as the place where all the vikings go to have their weapons repaired or made. Looking at all the tools floating above the forge or hanging on the walls made Hiccup wish that he could stay just a bit longer and learn. Seeing the Book of Dragons on one of the tables made him remember why he was here. Grabbing the book he left the smithy, putting the book in his bag he turned to leave, only to crash into the forge master himself.

Now Gobber was a... Portly man. Just a few inches short of his father, as well as the man's best friend, he could get away with nearly what ever he wanted. Blond hair peaking out from the back of the mans head, as well as the braided mustache over his slightly protruding under-bite combined with his few missing teeth gave him a slightly comical look to him. With a bright yellow sleeveless shirt and leather pants showed he was ready for anything, now at least. His missing right arm and left foot told a story of missed opportunities to pay attention to what's in front of him as a lesson he won't soon forget.

"Now war 'ar ye' off ta Hiccup?" Gobber asked with his thick accent hoisting him up as he did. Noticing that his bag was on the ground, the book being the only thing to have spilled out; Hiccup tried to put the book back before Gobber saw it; to bad his luck ran out that night. "Wat in Odin's beard 'ar ye' do'oin wit da Book ah' Dragons?!" He tried reaching for it. Hiccup was faster. He spun around, sliding the bag on his back in doing so clutched the book to his chest and grabbed Gobber's belt buckle on the way and ran for all he was worth back to the cove. Only hearing Gobber's muffled protests from falling on his face as the only sign that he didn't have any time left.

Back in the cove...

Falling on his face, well the book was still in his hands, so, yeah, Hiccup was so close to passing out at this point. The sun was just rising into the sky at this point casting an orange glow over the area making the Dragon's dark body and Gnarls gangly form stick out more in the morning light. They could have been resting from how animatedly they jumped when he crashed into the clearing. The few minions that were mulling about ran over to him and flipped him on his back seeing him gasping for breath, barely awake. "They saw me." being the only words he could utter before he passed out.

"Gnarl! We go Now!" one screamed before he was punched in the snout. "I know you idiot! But I can't open the gate! With out a trace of old magic we can't open it, and the only magic in the area is dragon fire! Unfortunately the only dragon in the area is to young to spew it!" The dragon looked down before his ear fins picked up. Hearing the distinct flapping of large wings coming towards them. The crinkling of bones moving against each other being what made them more terrifying. "**Not anymore.**" he stated only to look up along with every other minion in the area as a dragon, many times larger than his own mother landed in the clearing.

It stood on two legs like a chicken, was a faded green in scale color with wings resting at the base of his neck, had a head large enough to swallow him whole and had a long tail. What made this dragon scary by other means was that it was wearing armor made from the bones of other dragons all over its body. Head, chest, wings, legs and tail was covered in bones.

Gnarl could only stare open mouthed, confused and utterly terrified all at once. "How many Bloody types of dragons LIVE HERE?!" he screeched. "**Many.**"

The bone covered dragon was giving grunts and growls as he motioned to head to Hiccup's sleeping form. "What's he saying?" "**He says that the bright human that stole his treasure no longer has it, the little one has it now and he wants it back.**" "What treasure?" Gnarl asked defensively and greedily. Hey! In the face of certain death one has the right to get away with as much as he can. After the baby asked the large one indicated to his chest. Gnarl looked closer at the dragon's armored chest and noticed a hole. '_Wait not a hole,_' looking closer he could see the cracks in the armor, as if they were segments, '_ a missing piece?_'

As Hiccup turned over in his sleep something fell out of his hand. The closest minion picked it up and gave it to Gnarl. He saw that it was bone '_In the Exact shape missing from the Armor!_' Smiling wickedly he looked to Hiccup "It seems the ancient spirits of Evil expect much from you young masters." He then waddled over to the larger dragon, the smaller one lifting him onto its back and hovering in front of the large crack. After placing the piece the large dragon shook himself as if fulfilled, and proceeded to let loose a roar so loud it seemed to silence to sea itself. Now this had three reactions: 1) Hiccup woke up bleary eyed and scared stiff, 2) all the minions fell down as if in excruciating pain and 3) told the entire village where they were at this moment.

"I heard it from over here!" A voice shouted in the distance. "Gah! They find us!" "That doesn't mean they'll catch us!" Gnarl snapped. "See if he will help us!" The baby dragon rushed through the explanation Gnarl gave him as the minions tried to collect Hiccup and his things. The large dragon didn't notice any of this as he breathed fire onto the ancient magical door.

Runes of old words appeared on the bottom edge of the door in glowing red light and climbed upwards to the center at the top, all the while the minions face on the door changed from serious to... happy? As soon as all the runes were lit the Minion laughed, as the door slid open to either side revealing a pale blue light with a swirling whirlpool in the center. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared, it was so beautiful.

"DRAGON!" at that loud cry everyone looked up and saw nearly the entire village bearing down on them from the top of the cove. Stoic and Gobber in front leading them all. Gobber holding onto his pants with his good hand, the other been switched out for a stone maul. Stoic's visage was murderous, Hiccup's never seen him so angry. He was nearly too afraid to move. It was only Gnarl's shout that broke him from his terror. "THE DOOR IS CLOSING!"

Everyone turned to the glowing portal, watching the two sides of the door close back in on each other. While the Vikings stopped and stared, the Minion group were rushing towards it. The first through were the minions carrying Hiccup's bag, next was the large bone dragon, after that was Gnarl. "Hurry Master! You don't have much time!" But Hiccup was so tired. The Vikings had woken from their stupor after they saw the large dragon vanish through the magical door and started making their way into the cove; by the time Gnarl entered the door they started making their way towards Hiccup and the baby dragon.

'_I _*pant* _won't_ *huff* _make it._' he thought as the ground disappeared from underneath him as he tripped over his own feet, only to fall with his hands wrapped around the baby dragon's neck. "**We're gonna make it!**" With only a few seconds left, and the doors nearly closed, the baby spread his wings and flapped as hard as he could through the barely closed doors, the Vikings indignant scrams fading as he rode the magical winds of the vortex to their new destination.

With the Vikings...

They got away. That was the general thought coursing through the conclave standing around in the cove. After Hiccup and the baby vanished through the door, the door itself just laughed stupidly at them before falling to pieces in a cloud of dust.

The next set of thoughts were kept to themselves out of self preservation.

'_So he threw in his lot with them._'

'_He and those beasts deserve each other!_'

'_Must be Alvin's son. He was also a traitor._'

'_Traitors blood must flow through that one._'

_'No wonder Vallrahma died! She couldn't live with the guilt._'

All these thoughts collectively brought into focus Stoic's feelings. Pain, Anger Burning Anger, confusion and betrayal. How could Vallrahma do this to him, to the Tribe! And Hiccup! Not only didn't he act like a Viking, but he allied himself **WITH** the Dragons?! Inconceivable, Impossible! But the proof stared him in the face. Hiccup chose to run to the Dragon's side, to leave his tribe behind, for the beast they've been fighting since their people first settled the land, on their back! He knew what he had to do. And if he waited it would spell doom for them all.

"How ye' doin Stoic? This can' be gud fur ye!" Gobber stated in a way only Gobber can. "Ah mean. Firs ye se yer boi wit dose beasts, nex he runs off wit em. I can only amagine wat yer goin thru." "It doesn' change anathin Gobber." At he confused look he stated. "We're still ah war with those Beasts! And de Outcasts! We need to prepare!" He looked to the crowd, "Go back te the village and send wurd! There is an Outcast who made a pact with those devils! He is to be killed on **Sight**!" He proceeded to leave the cove, the astonished visage on the face of each viking he passed doing nothing to break his stride. "But Stoic he's yur Son!"

Stopping only to look over his shoulder he announced "I have No Son."

With Hiccup and the Minion crew...

When Hiccup woke up he was lying face first on a stone floor and his head was ringing from a splitting headache. He tried to get off the floor twice, but his arms felt like molasses and were shaking so much that he could barely get them underneath himself. After the third try, he reached a crouched position and tried to get sense of where he was. The room he was in seemed to be too dark to tel what was more than 20 feet beyond the light he was in. He looked up to see what the light was and his headache intensified causing him to let out a whimper of pain. An echoed whimper from behind him caused him to turn around and spot the baby dragon lying on his side and trembling slightly from the pain.

He crawled, towards the dragon that saved him twice with little regard for his own pain, because that's what he does, he helps his friends. 'Friends. I guess we are now.' When he got to his side he could see that one of his wings on his back was broken. "Gnarl! I need Help!" he looked to the young one as his cracked open one eye. "It, hurts." "Don't worry. We'll get you fixed right up and you'll be flying in no-time. I promise." "And I shall help." The voice that said that wasn't gnarl or any of the other minions and the dragon that came with them couldn't talk as far as Hiccup knew. This voice also sounded masculine, regal, powerful, and ancient.

As he turned to look in the direction of the voice, Hiccup could see a trail of blood ending at the dragon's side where hi broken wing was, but leading off to the figures... hooves? A pair of midnight black hooves were staring back at him. Looking up he could see the bottom of a pair of plated dark purple and red greaves tied off where the hooves began, above on the back of his legs were dark spikes Around his waist was a purple-ish man-skirt with red flames on the sides and a red sash wrapped around his waist with the ends falling to his front with black tribal marks on them. On his crossed arms were a set of gauntlets in the same design pattern as his greaves over mesh chain-mail sleeves that went up to his biceps. His skin, if you could call it that, was pink and stretched to the breaking point. On his chest, where his arms didn't cover, showed a vertical scar being held closed by a set of spikes that seemed to be growing out of his skin. His face was the most terrifying part about him. From his base of his neck to the tips of his horns, was wrapped black leather. He had a strong pronounced chin, his mouth was open revealing bright white teeth and tusks curving towards his cheeks from his upper jaw. His face was flat and blank; no eyes, no ears, no nose; just a blank flat, surface. His forehead had two pairs of horns jutting upwards and facing back. The ones on either end being wider and longer than the two in the middle. Overall, he looked like a demon, a demon as tall as his father, but with a Lot more muscle.

"Quit scarring the poor boy! He, and his compatriots are our guests, we need to treat them properly." said a smooth, sultry yet depressed voice belonging to the person who moved the demonic being to the side. By doing so revealed that the scar on his chest went from the base of his neck to the belt at his waist.

When Hiccup saw her he could only stare. 'She's wearing less clothes than the moms back home.' he thought with a blush forming on his face. She stood a full head shorter than than the monster she shoved aside. Her skin was so pale it seemed blue, as if she drowned and rose for the very waters that took her. Her eyes being bloodshot and dark adding evidence to the theory. Other than that, she seemed to wear a dress made from black water, as it seemed to move on its own, barley covering her chest yet leaving her naval open and wrapping around her legs like a second skin and fanning out at the bottom and spreading into tentacle like appendages that moved ever once in a while. Her arms up to her elbows covered in the same murky water like substance her dress seemed to be made from. Finally her dark hair fell to her shoulders leaving her left eye exposed and partially covering her right.

Hiccup continued to simply stare at her, never seeing someone so pretty, yet so sad at the same time, even as she bent down to get a better look at him. It was only the whimper of the dragon next to him that dragged him back to reality. His eyes changing to desperate in an instant so quickly it momentarily startled the woman. "Please! Help him!" Looking to her silent compatriot for a few moments, he made his way to the dragon's side and gently lifted him up into his arms, being careful not to agitate the broken wing anymore than it already has been. "Follow me boy." Hiccup followed him as he walked off leaving the woman alone in the room.

A deep growl seemed to shake the whole chamber, drawing her attention to a set of red glowing eyes in the darkness. "It's good to be out and about again my lord." The growling rumble shook the room again. "I see. We will teach him how to use the power, and prepare him for the future." A series of growls followed this time. "My liege? You can't be serious! He doesn't even know about th-" A loud roar, more powerful than the noise of an erupting volcano exploded from the darkness followed by a light so bright she had to shield her eyes. "I 'm sorry please forgive me!" she groveled as she hurriedly dropped to a bow not showing her face to her master. The noise stopped. "I will have him wake the others. And tell them all the plan." A satisfied growl followed this time, and a bark of... pride. The woman could only widen her eyes while picking up her head, only for the light to completely disappear. She stayed there for a few moments, unable to believe anything she's been told before going after the boy and his dragon to tell them of what the future has in store for them.

* * *

And DONE! Whew! I didn't think I'd make it this far! To completely honest, the last three people introduced were done so on a whim. I had not even have them pass through my thought when I originally planned this out. For those who can figure out who these guys are Congrats! If you can guess who I'll be introducing later on, I'll... tell you who I had planned for in the harem and where I'll be taking them.

Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

Come on! I need feedback to keep things lively! My own mind can only supply so much inspiration!

Quick warning this is the first time I'm going to attempt to write the broken English of character accents, if you can't understand it I'm sorry just tell me you can't and I'll stop.

Now then. Back to the madness.

"Hello" (Human & Minion speech)

'_Damn_' (Human & Minion thought)

"**Hello**" (Dragon, Demon & Animal speech(yes it will happen eventually))

'_**Damn**_' (Dragon, Demon & Animal thought)

* * *

It is a cloudy day. The sun barely letting its light breach the clouds. The wind, set to a whisper less they disturb the young man and break him of his concentrated state. Looking at his back we can see that he isn't wearing anything on his upper body, the small chill in the air announcing the approach of winter not even bothering him. His muscled back, tan and strong has not a mark on it to indicate how he achieved such a physic. His dark brown hair just reaching his shoulder-blades rock side to side as he continues to work. We can see his left arm moving moving slightly yet rapidly, indicating that he would be writing something down, his right hand revealed a platinum ring in the shape of a minion's grinning face attached by chains to a bracelet made of the same material with a glowing yellow jewel in the center of the metal plate, holding what appears to be a metal shaft with a larger piece at the end with a set of knobs on each side. From the way his knees seemed to be poking out from the side, we can assume he's sitting in a crossed leg position wearing a cross between black cloth and leather pants.

As he finished working, the young man stood with the device he was holding, he seemed an even 6 feet tall and well and evenly, but not overly, muscled. He grabbed the device with his left hand as well and started moving his fingers along it causing sound to erupt from the device. Drums echoed from the back ground of the room behind him from a man taller than himself. He was garbed in a black robe with strips hanging off of his sleeves from his armpits to his wrists, a large golden embezzled on his back, a multitude of golden one hanging from his neck and his shackled wrists. His face sported a large pearly white smile, betraying the visage of old age the wrinkles tried to convey. His long midnight black hair fell straight and down his sides to mid back. A pair of red tinted circular glasses rested on his face.

A being came up behind the young man, clopping along bringing a lower sound then that of the young man. The device he was carrying seemed to be bigger and have six 'necks' compared to the one the young man was playing from.

(AN: *Linkin Park* New Divide)

"_I remembered black skies_  
_The lightning all around me_

_I remembered each flash_  
_As time began to blur_

_Like a startling sign_  
_That fate had finally found me_"

The sound dropped out leaving the second player but bringing into focus a third, a woman, playing a device with many white and black lines that were side by side with each other.

"_And your voice was all I heard_  
_That I get what I deserv_e"

Glowing yellow pairs of eyes from all over the room. Each one taking in the spectacle before them, yet not one saying a word less they attract the unwanted attention of the band members.

"_So give me reason_  
_To prove me wrong_  
_To wash this memory clean_  
_Let the thoughts cross_  
_The distance in your eyes_  
_Give me reason_  
_To fill this hole_  
_Connect this space between_  
_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_  
_Across this new divide"_

_There was nothing inside_  
_But memories left abandoned_  
_There was nowhere to hide_  
_The ashes fell like snow_  
_And the ground caved in_  
_Between where we were standing_  
_And your voice was all I heard_  
_That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_  
_To prove me wrong_  
_To wash this memory clean_  
_Let the thoughts cross_  
_The distance in your eyes_  
_Across this new divide"_

The music then got real intense. Like the drummer and the second player were trying to get the focus of the crowd before the young man and woman joined back in.

"In every loss in every lie  
In every truth that you denied  
And each regret and each goodbye  
Was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve"

The young man's voice then began to soften at the next line, bringing down all of the other players.

"So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross  
The distance in your eyes"

As his voice picked back up in strength so did the music.

"Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect this space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide"

Across this new divide  
Across this new divide"

As his voice began to drift off into an echo carried by the valley below him, the young man played the last few cords with a flourish. The glowing eyes in the background reveal dozens of brown minions. Each one cheering so loudly that the band members had to hit a few of them as to get them to shut up.

Rumbling could be felt as well as the sound of moving stone after the song is finished. It continues on for a few moments before all was still again. Then a voice seemed to come from everywhere.

"_Master!_" "Yes Gnarl?" the young man asked in a smooth, rich, neutral voice. "_You did it! The new room has been successfully integrated to the tower!_" "Thank you Gnarl. We'll be down to inspect it in a while." "_Yes my lord._"

The young man turned to his compatriots showing his glowing green slit eyes and handsome angular face with a few freckles in the process. And so came into view the instrument he was playing, it was like a lute and not.(*AN: The time-frame in which things take place will screw you over if I don't prepare you properly. A Lute is the oldest form of string instrument in the western world.) It had a long 'neck' that was made of metal and was flat with six strings instead of the regular four connected to turning pegs and the body. The body was silver with a black outline in the shape of a narrow upside down skull with two sets of spikes on its edges a larger one than the others resting on the top right edge. On the bottom right side of the 'face' was an engraved devil with horns, a pitchfork and wings; on the left side was an angel facing outward with wings and a halo. Between the two pickups was a designed cross sitting over an archaic circle. Under the 'bridge' was the word 'TONES' in black letters. (*AN: a photo will be on my homepage to get a better idea.) "You guys coming; it was made for you after all?" "You go on ahead." The drummer said in a tight accent. "We've got business to discus anyway." The young man raised an eye, then shrugged his shoulders. Walking to exit to the room he raised his right hand, the ring and bracelet turning an ebony color before extending and merging into each other to take the shape of a segmented gauntlet reaching his mid forearm, the face of the minion shifting and extending to reach just shy of his forearm and to the middle of the back of his hand overtaking the jewel so that the glow came from the eyes and mouth. A loud trumpet horn like sound came from the gauntlet causing all of the minions in the room to follow him on his way out, closing the door behind them leaving the three other occupants in the room to themselves.

"**He's come a long way hasn't he?**" the demon that first introduced himself to the young man asked. "He sure has." the drowned woman from earlier stated.

"Well ten years is enough to change anyone." said the robed one. "Especially with the amount of help he's gotten. Yours truly being the most supportive." he said as he buffed his nails. "**Oh please don't start that again.**" the demon face palmed. "What? All I'm saying is without me, he wouldn't be able to get this far with his music." The demon pointed to himself as he firmly declared "**Well if it wasn't for me he wouldn't know how to Play an instrument!**" "Oh please she could've done that." he stated pointing to the woman. "**Like he could have figured out how all the devices he worked by himself?**" the priest flinched at that "**Face it. You're obsolete.**" "Like you're of any help you freaky little troll!" "**THAT DOES IT!**" Their brawl not bothering the woman in the room as she continued to think about the young man and how he went from a scared little boy, to the handsome young man that he is now.

Flashback...

Two years have passed since Hiccup and the Dragon arrived in the tower. It was still in a state of disrepair, but not as much as earlier since the minions provided a stable workforce to clean and haul all the broken material out of the way, along with the Bonenapper that they in came with. (The drowned woman, taught him to read the book of dragons more clearly then the crude, archaic way the vikings did when they were bored.) Now he was an odd one.

After he heard the young dragon speak for the first time he literally started jumping, roaring and dancing with joy in the middle of the room. After five minutes everyone was able to calm him down and get him to explain himself. Through a series of broken words they were able to understand that Berk, and the islands around it, didn't house more than one 'True Dragon' until the young one was augmented by the overlord power.

Though intrigued, by the notion they were confused, wasn't he himself a dragon? After he corrected himself he explained that there were only 'Four' species of dragons, with different classes amongst them.

At the top were 'True Dragons'. These dragons were larger than himself with arms, legs, wings, could speak human, could use magic and breathe whatever they wanted. They could become so powerful, that they could fly long after they died. More importantly, they can choose to enslave lesser dragons, humans or **any** kind of beast if they wanted to.

Next were the 'False Dragons' like himself and previously the young one. They were not as powerful as their sometimes larger, but definitely smarter cousins, or masters. They came in five different classes: Wyverns, who have wings but neither arms nor legs to support themselves; Hydra, who are more suited to living in water so can't be on land for longs periods of time, or can't fly; Serpents, who don't have wings but can fly anyway and have a deep connection with magic; Gorgons, they have multiple heads and either can, or cannot use magic and speak and finally Imitators, they look like 'True Dragons' but don't have the capability of becoming as big, smart or magical as their larger counterparts. He said that he'd explain the other two species once he found them.

This was also a time when they discovered something terrifying about the power of 'True Dragons'...

Hiccup was in the library reading up on one of the few subjects that the tower kept various, and well detailed, notes on... Runes. Runes as he found out were apart of an art that allowed the Minions and his caretaker/teachers to exist. The fact that the 'True Dragons' were the original designers of most of the runes used didn't deter him in the slightest. In fact, most forms of magic were created by dragons in the first place but that's besides the point. He read that the oldest and strongest of the 'True Dragons' can make a special object called a 'Dragon Heart' which they put their actual heart in so that it manifests in a specific power designed by the dragon in question. And if the Dragon remained close to their 'Heart' and it not be destroyed they can live forever, but if their 'Heart' is taken too far away from them then the Dragon dies but their power remains in the heart.

"GNARL!" "Yes my lord what is it?!" he screamed as he came into the library. "Take a look at this." he showed him the piece about dragon hearts. "Is it possible with this to make a New tower heart for us?" The old minion had to ponder that one for a while. "I'm not sure. If what this says is true, we could just use his heart to make a new one for us. But, being an overlord I'm not sure it would work so well. He could be rejected and rendered a Lich, simply die, or have the tower heart brought to us. This is a very complicated process one wrong move and we can all end up paying for it." "**My thoughts exactly.**" Twin screams broke out as the demon from earlier spoke up from behind them. "Don't do that!" they both yelled. "**Couldn't resist.**" he smirked but instantly turned serious again. "**Though in regards to your idea... it would be best if we could get out hands on a medium.**" "What's a medium?" "They are conduits for the dead to speak through my lord, and could help us find this 'Dragon Heart' or at the very least the tower heart." Suddenly a brown came running into the library screaming for Gnarl. "What is it?!" "Gnarl! Humans at front door!" "Are they knights?!" Gnarl hated knights! The fact one killed their last potential overlord has nothing to do with it. "Noooooo..." "So what are you doing just standing there?! GET RID OF THEM!" "But they small. Like Masta!" That got the rooms occupants attention. If children were here then they can't have any real idea where this place was. Only those with dark spirits could have a chance at finding their current location. All others would be compelled to turn off course and stumble upon a den of wolves or some other defense that could and would get them killed. "Open the doors." "My lord! What are you think-" "I've always been alone Gnarl." He stated as he avoided eye contact. "If I could have friends maybe this will be easier."

Gnarl just looked at him I mean Really looked at him. Despite his intention to turn him into the next Bastion of darkness and mayhem, the boy was still just that... a boy. With no real way to grow up he could end up broken before he even starts his evil campaign. He was also reminded of the fourth Overlord and how he even had a lady friend, who would later become his first mistress, before he was taken in.* So with a heavy sigh he told the brown to let the intruders in but to stay out of sight. Allies need not know of the blade you hold if they plan on stabbing you in the back after all.

At the Entrance...

Now since the arrival of its new masters, the building they were in has gone through some... remodeling. Originally the doors that held the occupants home closed were wood that has since begun to rot away with chunks missing because of and caused an influx of vermin to permeate the area. Now though, the doors were new and bolted with a minion head on each side with a large knocker held in their teeth. One of which was currently being used to get some attention.

"I don't think this is a good idea Neil. We've been here a few minutes already and no one is going to open up for us." "Don't worry Norman it'll be okay as long as we keep clean underwear. Besides if I keep knocking someone will answer." Lo and behold, one of the giant doors opened up inwards inviting them inside. "See. I told you!" Feeling a little trepidation the lad followed his friend into the building never seeing the glowing eyes in the darkness hold the doors open for them.

After they crossed the threshold of the entryway, they were able to see the row of stone pillars leading further inside on either end of the door. While the there were torches to let them see they sort of wish they couldn't. The stone was missing chunks, the paintings that once decorated them having long since faded away revealing the level of decay that the support structures had undergone in the time without maintenance. There were a set of stairs past the sixth pair of pillars leading both up and down a level. Hearing the growl of something very big coming from beneath them they decided to climb the stairs, never noticing the massive door close as they ascended to the upper floor.

At the top they were met with a very large open space with more cracks in the floor and walls than there were in the entryway. Although there was a scattered amount of stones, both large and small, littering the are there wasn't any cobwebs or dust.

"shouldn't this place be dirty Neil?" "What are you talking about? People must live here for it to be so clean." "Only Dragur keep crypts clean Neil." Norman said worriedly. "We-Well I don't see an-y Draug-ur so it must be safe. R-R-Right?" Neil's stuttering wasn't boosting his confidence any and Norman was about to respond when a rat ran out in front of him causing them to scream out. It got past them only for a small legion of browns wielding clubs to chase it down. One stopped and turned to them causing them to stiffen in fear only for it to salute them with a small giggle before running off.

Once the shock wore off as much as it could Norman turned to his friend "W-W-Wha-t w-a-a-as t-t-tha-at-t N-N-Ne-il?" he stuttered out pale as the dead. It took his friend a few seconds to try to say as he was latched onto his friends side "A... Troll?" They both turned to each other wide-eyed and completely shaken before turning back towards the stairs running for their lives. The growl from before causing them to stop in their track as they heard whatever made such a terrifying noise start to make its way up the stairs blocking their way out. "What do we do?! What do we do?! What do we do?! What do we do?!" Norman whispered harshly as he started to panic in fear. Neil was looking around wildly as he tried to find a way out through his own panic induced state.

In his stupor he luckily spotted the shadow of a person beside a glowing blue light behind one of the corners. Without thinking he grabbed Normans sleeve and half dragged half led him to the corner where the shadow disappeared. When they got to the other side they only saw a clean pale blue glass platform surrounded by a stone ring with a bunch of carvings in it and a black puddle on the ground.

"There's nothing here!" Norman screeched as he ran forward onto the circle trying to figure out a way around only for nothing to happen. Neil only walked forward as if in a daze. '_But, I know I saw her! She was right here!_' he didn't know he was crying. He was afraid for his life and didn't know what to do. They both collapsed on the platform crying not seeing the drowned woman rise from the dark puddle before stepping onto the platform, causing a glow to be emitted from the runes in the stone circle, causing them all to vanish in a pillar of light.

With Hiccup...

When Hiccup herd Gnarl say that he would be letting the children. He was about to run out and greet them himself but Gnarl wanted to impart some words of wisdom before he did something reckless. '_Before you even think that they'll be welcomed here just like that let me tell you something first: you're not the first Overlord to invite potential allies to stay with you, but you might not be the last, but I intend to make sure you're the last one to have to worry about being stabbed in the back! So both you and _HE_ are going to greet these kids and make sure Damned sure, that they can be trusted before you do anything else! So I'm going to cut this study session short, but, you're going to pick up the slack for today tomorrow!_' here he was shooed out of the Library '_Now go on! And make sure they are of some use to you _BOTH!'

It was words like those that made him feel good inside as it reminded him that he was amongst those that actually cared for him and wouldn't treat him like a plague or that he wasn't wanted, like he didn't belong. Because he was an Overlord now! They would fight for him without a second thought because they wanted him to live and continue with his goals. The fact that they wanted him HIM, is what made him truly feel good on the inside. Now he was somebody important and they wanted to make him better, they wanted to be the focus of the world.

As he walked down the hallways to the secondary quarters, the denizens thought it would be a good idea to keep those who aren't his mistresses on separate floors from him, he wondered what they were like. Were they boys like him, were they girls, would they stay would they run; such questions and many more ran through his mind as he approached the secondary quarters, being mindful of the fallen and cracked stone the minions were working on while the occasional one chased a rat down the corridor.

After he turned the corner he was immediately blindsided by a large black blur "**Gotcha!**" "Yea you did." he wheezed "Now get off!" after getting up, and being able to breathe again, he looked at the dragon that he was sharing the title of Overlord with. Since receiving the ability to speak he's been in the care of the Boneknapper they rescued and was taught how to fly and breathe fire without hurting himself. But the biggest change came from his size. After two years he was already at the size one of his kind would be as an adult, the thing is, he was Still growing! The fact that his ear flaps was getting hard like that of a dragons horns wasn't lost on them, it just didn't matter as much in the grand scheme of things. Gnarl said since the power of the Tower Heart accepted him, and ascended him to the title of a 'True Dragon' he would continue to grow until he was the size of one. His overlord harness became a full chest armor piece with the grinning minion's head covering the entire base of his neck.

"So what have you learned from Grimm today?" "**That my skull was harder than his armor.**" "How did you learn that?!" "**He made me rush him.**" At this he raised his eyebrow but decided not to question the situation and go towards the door hosting their newest guests/potential allies.

Inside the room...

After the two passed out they were carried to this room which contains a series of partially enclosed barracks with lines of bunk-beds made of wood with straw bedding covered in the furs of slain deer. The stone walls possessing few windows to the outside as a constant reminder of their place. As Norman sleeps the drowned woman observes him. Being ten years old there isn't much to his frame, but his dark hair stands near straight up as if he's constantly terrified of something. A long sleeve red tattered shirt and faded blue pants are all that covers his form. Not even shoes decorate his scarred feet.

Such a state shouldn't be something a child barely old enough to leave his parents side should be wearing unless they abandoned him. Such a thought made her frown as she continued to analyze his current state.

As she considered the state of her present charge, her secondary charge was starting to peer around the corner having woken up awhile ago. Neil was just looking at the woman who was starring at his friend from a chair. Despite how scared he was, of this place and even her, he couldn't help but find her pretty. She must have known he was there because she just turned to where he was partially hiding with a small smile on his face that caused him to blush lightly.*

Knowing he was caught, and not wanting to leave his friend alone he walked into the room and just shuffled there not knowing what to say.

She looked at him as he entered her full view. Being slightly pudgy for his size was the reason for being a handful to lift and carry all the way to the room. His green eyes showing a small amount of knowledge, but so much curiosity, made her think he will go far if he could learn when to, and not to, avoid risky situations. His rosy cheeks decorated with freckles as bright as his hair made her think he was rather cute. He wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a yellow tinted leather vest and brown trousers made him standout as a person whose better off than than the thin one lying in bed right now.

Taking pity on the poor boy she decided to speak first. "Well Neil, it seems you woke before your friend here. What do you say we wait for him to wake up or for the master to arrive?" Shocked but not scared he nodded. "Thank you, uh..." giggling she replied "You can call me Ophelia.*" "Okay Ms. Ophelia!" his face brightening up as he said so causing her to bark out a laugh, never noticing Norman starting to stir in his bed. "Please *_giggle_* just call me Ophelia. I'm not that important here." the door opens as she says that letting in a boy and dragon as Norman opens his eyes causing them to widen in fear "Don't say that auntie!" "**Yea! You more help than most of the others here!**" When the dragon spoke Norman yelped and fell on the opposite side of the bed from the others and Neil practically had stars in his eyes. "COOL! I didn't know dragons were real! That's! That's just! WOW!" unable to form a coherent sentence he just continued to stammer out his awe.

Norman started to peek his head over the edge of the bed as he observed the boy and dragon. While the dragon was scary for just being a DRAGON, his armor and eyes made him even more so. The boy standing next to him not looking any older than him or Neil but wearing better clothes than either of them, IE: a green long sleeved tunic under a fur vest and shoes with brown trousers tucked into them being held up by a red belt. He must be rich or something. But it was his eyes that made him stand out, never-mind the gauntlet on his right hand, his eyes were glowing green like the dragon next to him. "Wh-o, Who a-r-r-e you?" he stuttered bringing attention to himself making him cringe. Ophelia answered "They are the Overlords of the tower." She gestured to the boy "Lord Ormagoden," then she gestured to the dragon who seemed to straighten up causing him to look that much scarier "and lord Death Wing.*" the two just smiled at him making him not feel so scared in front of them anymore. So getting up he asked them "Why did you let us inside? What do you want from us?" and so they were told that Hiccup was born to essentially take over the world and that he would like some help from them as friends, or, at least he hoped they could be friends.

Never really having friends growing up, Neil and Norman met up by accident and formed a close bond after being forced out of their own home as outcasts. They honestly found this place by accident while trying to find some place warm. Hearing that they were being offered a home and not be shunned caused a few tears to seep from his eyes that were promptly wiped away from Ophelia who was also crying inky black tears.

"Let's be friends." he said with a smile causing the boy to practically start jumping about in happiness* and for the dragon to jump Neil licking him all over in joy causing the round boy to squeal out his laughs. Ophelia just picked up Norman in her lap as he cried out into her chest hugging him tight.

End flashback...

Eight years can really change a person, no matter how old they are. With friends so close by Hiccup, now christened Ormagoden, took like a duck to water in the process of learning how to be an Overlord. But his talent lied in crafting; runes, weapons and armor, architecture, it didn't matter to him if he thought of it he could build it. It didn't hurt that his physic improved one he hit puberty either making him a real lady killer in the looks department from Ophelia's musings.

Neil and Norman weren't idle while Ormagoden was progressing in his studies and in time, became his confidants and rivals in the areas where they could challenge him.

Neil took after his family heritage and proved that all things improve with time. His body became the most heavily muscled of the three and became capable of taking and giving the most punishment when they were training or sparring against each other. Wielding a shield and long-sword during their fights always caused him to end up on top when weapons were the only handicap available. He also took up his family's penchant for brains... since he didn't have any outside of combat. He was made to be their shield and universal weapon handler and was given the name and title Konohrik the Maddening.

Norman took a very different approach to how he improved. After he revealed that he could see the spirits of the dead to the tower denizens, they asked him to help them find or replace the tower heart. After a week of searching, they found a cave belonging to the bound children of a 'True Dragon' with her Dragon Heart still burning strong. After freeing the children from their mother's draining barrier, they fled leaving the Dragon Heart behind. Only one decided to stay, a female named Saphira who decided to become Death Wing's mate when he was old enough. Saphira was as large as Grimm the Boneknapper but with four limbs and a pair of wings at a complete sapphire blue color. She was built for speed, but couldn't compete with Death Wing's sheer level of maneuverability for his shape, no matter of he kept growing to become larger than her as she continued to grow as well. Now when Norman came into contact with the Dragon Heart, he informed them that the dragon that died soul was still present within it and was trying to take control of him, Ormagoden being closest to him at the time grabbed him to try and help and ended up enslaving the heart and taking it as his own while at the same time causing the Tower Heart to reform inside the tower they resided in. That, in Gnarls and the tower inhabitants words, sent a ripple of chaos through the world since the heart was in so many pieces across it. Gnarl cried tears of joy for the days following.

Norman, however, was gifted with true mediumship and became capable of using necromancy on a much more refined and less hazardous scale. He was able to enslave a person down to their very soul, much like the Evil Presence spell, except the tether would last even after a person died causing thralls of Draugr to serve him anytime he wanted. He also became more attuned to magic that way and became an even more attentive study than Ormagoden was. The amount of and sheer variety of spells made him the most area destructive of the three. Not requiring the amount of physical activity as either Ormagoden or Neil caused him to develop the least amount of muscle of the three but he was the tallest by far. He was made to be their magic support specialist and was given the title: Miraak the Merciful.

Ophelia ceased in her musings of the past as the two other denizens quarrel ended for now, neither of which were worse for ware due to being long since dead, both muttering darkly as the fourth tower denizen kept them separate from each other.

Now this man was a monster, in the literal and figurative sense. Standing at equal height with the demon's face, with orange heavily muscled skin, inky black straight hair in the style of a mullet and a pair of large bat-like wings with orange membrane within the black bony spines. He wore a black tunic with runic designs on the front spelling out an illegible name under a leather vest with many medals on the left breast. Cloth pants tucked into spiked leather boots adorned his bottom half.

At the site of him Ophelia leaped into his arms planting a searing kiss on his lips. "Well hows that for a pleasant hello?" "I'm guessing I could use a few more." she said with an uncharacteristicly radiant smile as she kissed him again. "I'm guessing that Konohrik's training is done for the day?" "Yup. Never thought I'd find someone to take to an axe that fast, but he did it." "As long as he doesn't take up any of your bad habits I think we'll be fine Eddie." The demonic man named Eddie looked to the pries who seemed to have stop sulking. "What you mean the drinking, partying and women?" "And how the bloody hell are those bad habits? No! I mean you bad jokes and lame punch lines." he said with a leering smile. "Oh what do you know?! You were underground longer than I've been a roadie!" "**And he still has a better sense of humor than you.**" "Shut up Doviculus!"

As the others laughed at his childish pouting the three boys, formerly on Ophelia's mind, are starting to take their occupation as future Warlords under their new Overlords.

In the Alter...

Here we can see the original room Ormagodden and Death Wing was in when they first arrived. On the South end of the Circular room lied an identical platform to the one Miraak and Konohrik used to get from the entrance hall to barracks, though glowing with much more power than was first used inactively. The entire room was lit, instead of the arriving platform in the center with a design we can now see encompasses the entire floor. The floor is see through with a violet tint depicting a massive beast with the body of a large dog but the front paws resembling human hands showcasing the sign of the horns.* The beasts face looks like a cross between a human, bulldog and wild boar with large tusks sticking out of its mouth and a snarling visage. Out of the beasts back was a series of pipes, spewing out fire and smoke as if it was made to do so.

There in the visage of the beasts jaws was the tower heart, glowing and emitting its ever corrupting, chaotic light. And whizzing around it was the Dragon Heart of Sindragosa, the dragon spirit that tried to take Miraak's soul. It was roughly half the size of the tower heart and was emitting its own turquoise light in sync with the tower heart. Being the same color of it's own glow and covered in a series of black lines with runes on either side of them, it made for an impressive sight.

On the North end of the corridor sat a replica of the beast on the floor mural. Seeming to be carved from one giant piece of stone the only thing that made others believe it was alive was the glow emitting from its eyes and holes of the pipes on its back spewing a lingering smoke. All along the walls of the circular room was a massive mural depicting the vague history of the beast and those who took its teachings onto themselves. Though pieces were missing it was no less impressive.*

At the beasts right paw stood Gnarl, still the same old wrinkly prune of a servant of darkness as he always was, not a day past expired. In front of him stood Ormagodden, Konohrik and Miraak; all shirless and barefoot seeming not caring about clothes due to the environment of the tower in front of Death Wing, whose form, even while lying down dwarfed them all in pure size.

Miraak stood at 6'2 with a thinner, but wiry, form than the others, his hair having smoothed out over the years and has now fallen down to his neck on all sides but his face. A pentagram necklace the only thing that truly makes him stand out. A bored look on his face.

Konohrik stood at 6' even with a bulky, but solid, frame making him the most intimidating of the three in sheer definition. His bright red hair stood up in a Mohawk with a braid on either side of his face that now supported a claw scar-like black tattoo on his right cheek.

"My lords we have finally located the Brown Minion Hive." Gnarl stated exuberantly. "If we want to get the tower truly prepared for your reign of terror, we'll need them to work and keep all of it maintained when you're out pillaging or slaughtering the being of Honor and cuteness." Minion hate for all things fluffy goes back to the first Overlord. "It is surrounded by kingdoms of various dispositions and requires stealth, or subjugation, to acquire. So I suggest that you be cautious and try not to get banished to an infernal abyss sires. You know, for the record." Ormagoden and Death Wing rolled their eyes and they asked "**So where is the Hive Gnarl?**" Th old dishrag could only grimace "Scotland."

* * *

And that's chapter 4!

(A/N) Well that was longer than what I thought possible and expected. Everything up until now was just the prequel to the actual story. We're going to get into the beginning of the overlording process starting next chapter! Most details seem to want to change up on me causing me to change up how they would fit in the story at the last second a lot!

Remember review and tell me what your thoughts were and how I just blew it in terms of expectations for you guys. I don't need any of that 'good job!' crap. I need INPUT! Just tell me what you liked and what can be improved upon.

Just for the record I will be in basic training in the Army until possibly Christmas, or, April. I still have my notes so this story won't die yet! If I have anything to say about it, this will be the first story I actually finish! So until then, and possibly afterwards, this story will be on Hiatus after this chapter.

*1 – I loved Kelda. Her no nonsense and blunt attitude always tickled my fancy more often than the other two making her my favorite mistress in the second game.

*2 – Hey! He's ten, he's old enough to get over cooties no matter what you people think! Plus he was more interested in girls than his brother in the movie.

*3 – Yes his name is from WOW, there is a reason he's so big already! Did you honestly think Gnarl would let the next Overlords to run around being called Hiccup and Toothless? Plus those names were just so Bad-ass that I had to take them.

*4 – Hiccup's name comes from Brutal Legend as does the castle denizens in case you were wondering. Metal music has a certain... Viking quality to it so I threw them in there.

*5 – Neil and Norman's renaming comes from the two most impressive Dragon Priest Masks in Skyrim and the DLC *spoilers*.

*6 – If I need to explain this to you than I've attracted the Wrong crowd.

*7 – Ormagodden and the history of Legend.


	5. Chapter 5

And so I give you, the masses, the fifth chapter to Dragon Jarl Overlord, a full few months ahead of schedule! I know! I didn't think it was possible either! Apparently this story wants to written badly! And at a turnout of over 63 hundred words I can honestly say that this is my most successful story in my history on this site! But I'm all alone because of no beta to help out!

Now this is the first time I've attempted to do a fight scene. Plz tell me how I did! I can get someone else to write them for me if you don't like it!

Anyways read and review! I can't do it without you!

* * *

As we look upon the many rolling hills in the land, full of lush healthy grass and lively winds, we chance upon a stone castle with many guards going through daily patrols to keep watch for any unwanted guests as the night continued on, a full moon glowing in all its splendor. As we look inside, we come across the bed chamber where the lord is dressed in a night robe as he looks out to the lands under his care. He has dark brown hair in a short cut and a chin strap goatee combo and despite his good looks he is getting on in his years with a few gray hairs in his beard. Right now there was a blank expression on his face as he contemplated the daily concerns of a man of his station: civil unrest, disagreements between the other lords, constant threat of war in the lands; you know the usual. He sighed as he pushed it all down while trying to remain strong for his people, for his family. Slowly a pair of arms captures his waist in an embrace and a head nuzzles into his back bringing a content smile to his face. "Husband, come back to bed. It's cold without you in it with me." The man chuckles as he turns around to gaze into the eyes of his wife.

Her outer beauty only eclipsed by the loving nature she expresses to the people being the reason he chose her to marry him giving two beautiful sons. "Alright dear," his thick Scottish accent dripping from his lips. "let's g-" Suddenly as if summoned by the gods themselves, a storm clouds begin to fill the sky at an alarming rate bringing thunder and lightning with them. The winds picking up so much that the men on guard duty have to hold onto the stone fortress to keep from being pulled away, the lord and his wife witnessing the winds bring with them a howling wind so fierce and terrifying that it makes the storms of the seas seem like a mothers scolding in comparison.

Suddenly, the lighting starts to focus over a specific area beyond the eyes of the castle bringing forth many strikes of lightning before a bolt so powerful descended it made the moon seem like the sun for a second. When it was over, there was only silence. No chirping of crickets, no motion of the guards, not even the moon, once a fierce and protective white, could give them comfort now that it was a wrathful blood red. Then a soldie burs into the room, a pale complexion and a look of utter terror on his face. "Lord and Lady Macbeth! Are you alright, what was that just now?!" I'm alright." the lady said. "And I could only wish that I knew what terrible thing could cause such horror." Macbeth didn't say a word as he helped his wife off the floor and continued to look out the veranda into the darkness once again. He didn't feel the fear that everyone else felt at witnessing such an event. Oh no! He could only feel anxiousness and excitement for the future to come. And if he only knew how many groups not only watching but feeling the event he would have been more cautious to the road ahead of him and his people.

In the forests of Scotland...

Here we come across a strange sight, not of people but architecture. For there was a stone circle made up of large evenly cut monoliths carved to perfection and placed on top of one another. All around the strange structure stood a massive and ancient forest, though the forest seemed to be afraid of the structure since none of the trees were more than 12 meters from the clearing where the structure stood. All of the forest seemed to hold its breath as it took stock of the strange event that took place just moments ago, a fog of ghostly miasma seeped from the three figures that rose from the center of the center.

The tallest of the three, by a few inches, was garbed in a gray and dark green sleeveless tunic over a chainmail long sleeved shirt, a leather jacket in red and gold with a stitched emblem on the back was worn over that with a sash keeping it tied down with a few pouches tied to it. He wore a set of dull gold leather fingerless gauntlets on his arms and a black scarf hood-cape that ended at just below his thighs concealing his eyes and a pair of black trousers tucked into fur boots. A long spear is being held in his right hand with a sword like blade at one end and a red-orange jewel being held at the other.

The second tallest wore a full leather outfit. The helm consisted of a bearskin skull with a metal plate that covered his mouth leaving his eyes exposed. A green cape wrapped around his neck with a metal claps was stationed around his neck. A chainmail shirt sat under a leather armored body tasset with layered shoulder-pads and a fur waist-band with a leather belt over it with a metal emblem in the center. His arms were covered in leather gloves with metal plates over them and studded spikes on his knuckles, his fingers bare. Leather thigh guards and boots under chainmail pants occupied his legs. He had a wooden round shield with metal spikes in the center on his left arm and a long sword strapped to his side.

The shortest had the most 'Noble' appearance with his crown, if you could even call it that. It was essentially a skull wrapped up in metal plates and guards with a pair of backwards facing horns, the entire thing covering his face leaving his glowing green eyes to glow in the darkness of his helm. His armor was near nonexistent with a metal body armor being held close to his person by a series of metal belts under a long fur-lined coat that ended at his shins. The minion gauntlet resting on his right arm while a matching glove rested on his left arm without the minion head. His black cloth trousers were tucked into a pair of leather boots protected by metal greaves. All metal clasps on their armor had the face of a grinning minion on it. A wooden shield with a metal trim and middle buckler depicting a painted a trio of black oroborous chasing each other rested on his back. A pair of hand axes resting on either side of his waist.

"_Testing, testing. Is this thing on?_" "**Gnarl**?" Ormagoden questioned as he got to his feet. "_Ah! You made it sire. Glad to see that the portal functions as it should be! Now then, lets get down to business. As you know, Scotland is ruled by only three powerful kingdoms with minor lords keeping their lands in shape for them. If you want to get started on your reign of Domination,_" this he said wickedly, "_then you'll need to start by taking them down one by one._" here he nodded. It wouldn't make sense trying to take down a kingdom without reducing their power base first, otherwise you'll get run over before you can even begin. "_Now the Brown Hive was left in the province of DunBroch, which as we know has seen more Viking activity in recent years__,_" that got a growl out of Ormagoden. Since staying at the tower, he's learned to hate his former lifestyle and despises next to everything about the culture that he can remember. "so _it's a good place to start you're conquest as well since the many towns being abandoned or destroyed could help us in the long run. Now! The Tower Heart has gotten you as close to the hive as it can, fortunately it is also close to the provinces main keep. Keep a wary eye as you travel sire. There are many dangerous beast that roam these lands. Magical or otherwise._" When Gnarl cut the connection he turned to his followers, Miraak was looking at him expecting him to make the decision, while Konohrik was keeping a weary eye out for dangers since mother nature seemed to get out of her shock, causing the forest to come to life again.

"**Miraak, see if you can determine where the Minions are located. With a stronger force it would be easier to take on and over this land.**" Instead of answering verbally Miraak lifted his staff so that the jewel was pointed upwards and the blade was facing the ground. Ormagoden lifted his left arm and shot a bolt of purple sparks of lightning indicating the 'Evil Presence' spell at the orb causing it to glow before Miraak sunk the blade into the ground releasing the energy into the land. A few seconds later he lifted his blade from the ground "It's northeast of here. About a day or two away. If this is as close as Gnarl can get us to it I wonder what's going to try and stop us." "No point thinking about that now." stated Konohrik. "The faster we get the hive the faster we can start rebuilding our forces and use them as a means of demonstrating our strength." here he looked at Ormagoden "And we all know how much strength is valued in this world." At Ormagoden's nod they left the clearing and headed into the shadows of the forest, never seeing the blue ball of bobbing flame chanting in a childish voice watch them go before disappearing.

Two hours later...

After thirty minutes they left the congested noise of the forest and into the open plains of the land where for the next hour and a half they continued to head towards the general location of the minion hive. Now though, they were coming across the burnt out husk of small town. The walls, once tall made of the trunks of thick trees, now lay torn open and nearly burnt down completely. The buildings now smoldering with the few that were still standing starting to catch fire along with the others.

Miraak lifted his staff causing the flames of the buildings and everything else still burning to be sucked into the staffs jewel. Once the flames were gone they set about looking for witnesses to whatever caused this event.

Miraak decided to see to the destroyed buildings, Konohrik the perimeter and Ormagoden the still intact buildings.

15 Minutes later...

Someone was going to die... Horribly! Was the general thought running through the young mens minds as they regrouped. They found nothing that could have helped them. The land was devoid of tracks, the houses were devoid of people and the smoke did nothing but irritate their senses in the area. Of the area of the small town they found no less then fifty dead bodies, ten of which belonged to small children, disfigured and burned with missing heads not being the cause of their inner rage to boil, but the bold heartlessness as to degrade the bodies of the adults by removing their heads and positioning them in the form of a standing tree as if to say 'here are your dead if you still want them' kind of way. They found this tree standing in the middle of the courtyard in front of the only unburned building that hasn't been checked yet five minutes ago and have been standing here starring at it ever since, contemplating the gruesome death that would befall the hell-bound souls of those that committed such a crime against man. Gnarl would have commented on the macabre form of art if it wasn't for Ormagoden's rage being sent through the Tower Heart and causing the rage filled bellow to flow from Death Wing's jaws.

A crash of fallen crates from the other side of a burned down house broke the mens attention for a moment causing them to turn to the disturbance. "**Konohrik.**" "On it." and he left to determine the source of the noise. "**Miraak. Burn it.**" at the mans blank stare he elaborated, "**Let no one remember such a horror ever occurred here.**" As Miraak turned his attention to the 'Tree of Death' Ormagoden followed after Konohrik to see if he found the anomaly.

Once he was on the other side of the burnt shell he saw him, starring at an object on the ground, seemingly oblivious to the world. Once he reached him he to looked to the source of the mans distress, and wish he didn't for lying there with tear stains running down her cheeks was a little girl with dark hair and a burnt tunic cradling a baby as the bodies of what he assumed was her parents lie at her feet dead to everything, including their daughters distress.

Without saying a word he picked up the girl, and the baby, and walked back to where Miraak completed his task the abomination being reduced to a pile of ashes at his feet. He continued past the man heading to the final building, which he assumed was their main building due to it being near three times larger than any of the houses they've checked, and kicked the doors open, tearing the locking bolts from the walls as he did so.

Inside he found not one but a bunch of women and children being guarded by only five people in armor, four men and one woman. Finding a spear at his face, he would have attacked these people for the sheer audacity of thinking of attacking him if it wasn't for the girl in his arms and the female in the group to lower them for him. "Mary? Katie? You're alive!" she completely disregarded her weapon in favor of taking the girls from him to get them treated by one of the many women in the room.

"**Who is in charge here?**" he demanded. The woman from earlier walked forward as Konohrik and Miraak ascended to the door opening. "I am in charge of these people now. My name is Heather." The woman now named Heather was about an inch or two shorter than himself and had long black hair that went down to her waist and bangs framing beautiful features if it were any other day, now though, they were concentrated on maintaining a cold glare fixed on him and his followers. Her black armor doing something to hide her feminism but leaving enough to determine that she was a woman. The leather of the armor looked worn and burnt but did nothing to diminish her as a threat should she be pushed into a corner.

"Well Heather," continued Miraak since his boss seemed to be in la la land at the moment. "care to tell us what happened?" at this she sighed. "There isn't much to tell. We were going about our daily routines as normal: farming, building, keeping a lookout for raider and vikings from the north." at this Ormagoden growled which didn't escape Heather's notice but she continued on anyway, "next thing we now there is a trail of flames coming down from the mountain. One of our scouts made it back to us that Berserkers were on their way." she shuddered out a sigh at this. "We tried to get all the towns folk inside the building since there were too many for us to fight, but... not everyone made it inside." she began to sob at this. "After we got everyone we could before they got here inside the hall we locked the doors." she began to cry openly now causing some of the women who were trying to reassure the children to cry as well. "But we could still hear them *sob* screaming as they were taken into the middle of the courtyard and killed. *wail* THERE WAS NOTHING WE COULD DO!" She finally screeched as she collapsed to her knees causing all of the children to cry as well as most of the few adults left.

Throughout the entire explanation the three young men stood still, absorbing everything they were told. Slowly letting all the pain from their childhood creep back into their minds and relive them, moment by moment. Again Ormagoden said nothing as he crouched down and grabbed Heather into a tight embrace and let her empty all of her pain onto his coat, Miraak and Konohrik walking to and out the doors to let all of their rage out before they do something stupid.

"**GNARL**?" he questioned in a strained tone trying to keep his mountainous temper in check. "_Y-y-yes sire?_" he stuttered out feeling the rage of his master reverberate through the tower and the heat from _His_ breath. "**Is Death Wing with you?**" "_**What do you need?**_" his calm voice not betraying the sheer depth of his inner rage. "**Do you want to ****help ****burn down a Mountain?**" A growl of deep satisfaction answered him as a series explosions from outside indicated the near complete destruction of the final buildings causing Heather to gasp and stiffen in his arms having calmed down from her earlier moment of weakness. "_**I'll be there in twenty minutes!**_" "**No! Not yet.**" sensing his confusion through the link he explained. "**I want to get these people to the tower first. Hopefully they won't argue being under my leadership as wards of the tower until they can rebuild their homes outside ****of it****.**" "_You want to relocate them._" Gnarl stated more than questioned and he pondered this. With loyal innocents so close small inconveniences would be solved such as a ready supply of food variety and ready workmen. But since the area outside the tower would need to be prepared for their arrival before they show up it would take a sizable chunk of their already small workforce to set up, unless... "_SIRE YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!_" He screeched causing his lords a small ringing sensation to permeate their heads. "_That spell has only been tested on small scales, and only with objects not people! We can't do-_" "**We can Gnarl.**" he stated with a calm serious so intense it gave the old minion pause. "**All we need to do is send the buildings that are still standing here first, then send the people through a warp gate. We just need to find the brown Hive first so we can turn this barren town into a Lifeforce harvesting site ****for the unfortunate souls that will serve me as new minions****.**" this last part he uttered with a foreboding chuckle.

That much made the old minion remember the ruthlessness of his former lord. He was always the vengeful type. Slaughtering all those who crossed him in any manner. '_Good times._' he thought with a dark snicker and a reminiscent look on his face. "_Very well sire. I'll have the browns slacking off create an open space large enough f__or__ each building so they can be transported without a problem. Hey you worthless bags of puss! The master needs you to get a move on!_" He cut the connection after that in favor of helping Heather up off the floor.

"**Heather me and my people are going to help you get out of this death trap you've been set up with.**" her eyes widened at this. "**But first I need Your help.**" "With what?" he showed her his minion gauntlet, the grinning visage outlined by the glowing power of the gauntlet. "**Have you seen any creatures nearby that look like this? They will help us without a fuss, some might even enjoy it.**" she gave him an incredulous expression before peering at the minion etched armor piece. "I haven't but maybe someone here can still remember it." She took his hand and led him to the group that have now since calmed down and asked each of them for the location of the little faux goblins things.

After going though the entire group with little success he was prepared to go ask Miraak again to try to find them when the girl from earlier, Mary, told them that she saw them once while she was exploring one of the caves when she wasn't supposed to. She got lost inside of it and the light from their eyes helped her find the way out. After a short scolding from Heather she told them that the cave was just past the ridge above the waterfall.

With that in mind Ormagoden went to collect his guards when Heather approached him. "You are planning some big things for the future I can see that much. If you get me and my people out of this and kill those responsible I'm yours. In whatever manner you want." "**I'll keep that in mind.**" And with that he headed out to the night with Konohrik, leaving Miraak behind to set up the spell necessary to transport everyone and protect the town. Setting up a waypoint gate in the towns center for quick arrivals looking like an old stone well with a small roof before leaving.

20 minutes later...

After arriving at the waterfall they looked around for a bit to get a sense of the area as well as take it in. The waterfall was massive, it fell from a hole in the cliff that was at least 50 meters across, 100 meters above ground, and fed itself into a deep pool full of fish that turned into a river. After setting up another waypoint gate for dragon feeding the set to look for the cave entrance.

They walked to the wide ledge that sat right above the waterfall and went inside the darkness not bothering them due to the runic seals inscribed on their weapons. As they walked further into the cave they could see evidence of people, or otherwise, inhabiting it due to blood trails and footprints along the floor as well as drawings on the walls. When they got to the end of the current hallway they spotted a fork in the road going either left or right; seeing more tails leading left they went that way coming along a short decline leading them to another passageway to their right but a set of torches further ahead of them. Deciding to head to the light they stumbled upon three of the raiders that invaded the town harassing a brown that got separated from the rest of the hive. They wore rags and bear skins to cloak themselves as well as make them more intimidating.

"_Master it seems the browns are in need of some assistance clearing these men from the cave. Take out the ones on the sides so he can get the jump on them!_"

Deciding that these monsters didn't deserve to live, or alert those still in the tunnel, they snuck up on the two watching the brown get beaten, Ormagoden on the left and Konohrik on the right, and slammed their weapons into the mens heads. The last one turned his attention to them and that proved to be his undoing for the seemingly beat minion jumped onto his back causing him to flail and crash into the stone wall which the minion continued to repeatedly beat his head into until he stopped moving.

The sheer amount of joy that minion displayed should have been criminal for all the dancing and groveling it did. "_Ehhh I forgot how... clingy they could be sire. Never to fear though! They will only do this every time you find them._" he stated with no small amount of cheer. "**Yay.**" he said blandly. As he looked over the minion he saw that it was wearing the bearskin as a helmet like the raider did and was now carrying a stone maul that looked to big for its small frame in one hand. It also balanced three glowing yellow orbs in its one empty hand presenting them to him. "_When a being of enough living, or sometimes dead, energy is killed they leave behind their life force. This is what minions are born from sire. Collect more life force and you will be able to summon more minions!_" Nodding he reached out with his right hand causing the life force orbs to disappear into his minion gauntlet. The small troop turned back around and continued down the left hallway.

After a few yards they see another passageway on their right leading upwards, hearing a familiar maniacal chorus of cackling coming from it they go up and stumble upon four other browns wearing only loincloths and wielding wooden clubs. Taking them along, they went back down the passage into the long hallway and see a tunnel leading off to their right where they can hear the sound of running water through a long decline. Going against curiosity, they continue to follow the tunnel for the last few yards and turn left where they see a pile of boxes. At the sight of them the minions charge with a small battle-cry. "_Minions love to bash things sire. Anything useful they find they will use for themselves or bring to you._" and they brought two full bags of gold and a few were now armed with bone weapons, one even wearing a raccoon as a hat. Shaking his head at Konohrik's amusement at their antics, they retraced their steps back to the other tunnel.

Looking down the tunnel they could see torches, meaning there were more raiders waiting for them. "_Master,_" Gnarls musings were starting to get annoying at this point while he was trying to think. "_you can set your minions at __marker__s__ so they will only act if an enemy enters their range._" That was a good piece of advice that he would be using later. When he neared the bottom of the decline and started hearing movement and voices he decided to put that little hint to use.

Setting the minions along the walls he turned out the light of the torches and had Konohrik get the raiders attention. When they rushed up the slope, the minions pounced on them, one for each raider and beat and stabbed them as many times as they could before they were thrown off, this is where he and Konohrik used their better and far more dangerous weapons to kill a few of them so the minions could take care off the rest.

After gathering up the life force and a few new bearskin helmets they continued down the slope and followed the wall to the left where they came across a cleared open space. After making a waypoint gate, and catching their breath, they continued on to the tunnel to their right, down another slope to where it opened up to a waterfall emptying itself into a large basin. Because of the opening in the ceiling there were no torches in the area but with the high fullmoon in the night sky it wasn't necessary. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he turned to see Konohrik pointing to a large stack of boxes on their right that the minions were starring at with a look of detached gleeful expectation. With a sigh he sent them forward watching them massacre the wooden storage containers with the exuberance of an excited child. While it was amusing, it also made a lot of noise that could alert the raiders that they were there.

After coming back to his side, with a few stacks of gold and more stone weapons they continued back to the slope that went further down that continued forward or to the right.

After a few seconds of thought he decided to go right.

The tunnel went further down for many meters before turning left. After going forward for a few meters they see another break in the tunnel on the right and took it. The incline made the trek a bit of a strain with the weapons and armor they wore but they were moving at a steady climb. After reaching the top he came face to face with a raider who was getting ready for dinner. Before the man could scream or draw his weapon his head was rolling. At the sight of one of their own dead, the others began to rush him. The minions chose that moment to leap from behind him, using his shield as a platform to land on two of the raider ans swiftly end their lives with blows to the head from their own stolen stone weapons. The last three were a bit of a problem since they finally decided to stick together and try to fend off the minion bombardment. These men also wore a layer of metal armor beneath their bearskin clothing.

Konohrik chose that moment to appear from the side and swung his long sword. Two of the 'Heavy' raiders saw him and dropped low to avoid it, the third wasn't so fortunate and lost his head. When the raiders rose they each found a minion attached to their backs trying to beat them to death. One tried to spin and get the minion to off of him, leaving him open for the others to stab and bludgeon him until he fell to the ground where they ended his life. The other ran his back into the cave wall stunning the minion long enough for him to get it and knock it to the ground. As he was about to finish it off he found a thrown axe sticking out of his chest. After a second of starring at it, he found another lodged in his head.

After retrieving his weapons, and a few of the minions getting the armor and life force, they decided to rest again. That last group really tested them and nearly cause them to lose one of the few minions they had to fight with. After a few minutes they continued on, the area they fought in having a tunnel the broke off from behind the point of the raider ambush. After going down another slope they see a horde of brown minions cheering while surrounding the Brown hive.

"Whaaaaa... haaa ha ha! Masta! Masta come for us!" the display of open crying and worship for him was nearly enough to make him cringe and inflate his ego at the same time. He settled for shaking his head in utter shame for the amount of stupidity that he will soon be surrounded by in the coming years for the amount of minions that will be under his control.

"**Just carry the hive so we can leave!**" with stupid grins on their faces the fifty or so minions in the area came forth, ten carrying the hive, and proceeded to follow him down the left tunnel.

"_That is strange..._" "_**What is Gnarl?**_" questioned Doviculus. "_Normally, an overlord is only capable of controlling minions counting in the single digits when they begin and learn, or acquire the ability to control more through spell runes. Lord Ormagoden hasn't had enough practice to do so because of the limited amount of minions here at the tower, and there are no minion totems to help increase the amount here._" _"Maybe..._" started Ophelia. "_...maybe because the tower heart is really a 'Dragon Heart', now tethered to the heart of a living dragon, that the minion totems are no longer necessary?_" Everyone could only turn to her with raised eyebrows, or in doviculus's case a cocked head. "_What are you blabbering about woman?_" she only frowned at gnarl as Death Wing entered the chamber. "_**Dragon Hearts,**_" he began "_**are made from the hearts of 'True Dragons' right?**_" at their nods he continued, "_**So with that we can assume the amount of minions capable of being controlled increases due to the amount of pure magic necessary to extend the range of a Lords will on them.**_"

Ormagoden listened to this carefully as they made their way down the slope. If he could get enough Dragon Hearts and Lifeforce harvesters, he could have a never ending army of mad demons at his disposal to overrun his enemies with. When they reached the end of the hallway and saw the dozen heavy raiders waiting for them that's what he did. Directing the minions to the raiders, they wasted no time dropping the hive to attack their lords enemies. Putting a hand on Konohrik's shoulder to keep him from getting in the way to early, the man took the hint and decided to wait and strike when the time was right.

Four of the noobs were killed near instantly when the wave rushed the raiders. Those that were a bit more prepared had the others surround the enemies so that they could get to their blind spots and attack them from behind. Three of the Heavy raiders went down immediately and were clubbed and stoned to death. The other nine kept to a circle, their backs to each other to combat the tactic. That's when the minions began dieing in larger sections. 10 were felled before Konohrik was allowed to interrupt them. Using his shield, he bashed the head of one that was going to take out a fallen minion noob. The moment of shock and confusion was all they needed to jump the man and infiltrate the inner circle taking out two more raiders causing the rest to scatter sending one towards Ormagoden who had his minions keep the pressure up on the other raiders so they couldn't regroup.

As the man drew close he kept his axes at the ready. This one carried a pair of large, bone made clubs in each hand with the ball joint to be used as bludgeoning end. As the enemy came close, he swung the makeshift club in his left hand at his head. He ducked and tried to take the mans leg from under hi as he spun around, he misjudged the distance and missed altogether. The man spun with his swing and tried a back slap with the one in his right hand, causing him to jump back in the chance of a followup attack. He was proven right when the raider tried to kick him only to hit empty air and stumble forward. He took a chance with the man off-balance and leaped forward slashing him from his left shoulder to right hip with his right axe. The mans scream of pain was enough to distract the surviving members of the small fortification causing them to be completely overwhelmed and dispatched while the screaming raider was silenced by a swift beheading. Ormagoden heard Eddie shout decapitation as he kicked over the still standing enemy.

Taking stock of the battlefield he four more minion corpses, three noobs and a captain who had his belongings taken by some of the surviving minions, and Konohrik with a now cracked shield but not dead. After looting the bodies and collecting the lifeforce, the continued onward coming across a massive stack of storage crates. He had the noobs destroy the crates and was pleasantly surprised to be given not only 12 sacks of gold, but a massive chest to be placed in-front of him.

After the chest was opened he was rewarded with the sight of a set of mining tools for 15 men! "_It looks like your minions found a useful treasure sire! With these tools we can have more supplies at the ready for weapons, armor and reconstruction!_" He nodded at that and had the minions carry the chest as well while they took a left up towards the cave's exit. When they reached the waypoint gate, the minions deposited the items onto it.

With that they used the waypoint gate to teleport to the ruined town and collect on their conquest of the countries undesirables and future tenants of his empire in the making.

* * *

(AN: And there goes chapter 5!

Damn! I honestly thought this chapter would be on the back-burner until I was through with training but as you can see I finished it with a few days to spare! This story is starting to have the last few bits of the details finalized! Those that are fans of the big four... Don't Worry! They all will be showing up in this fic, as well as a few others most have decided to forget about. But Not me! I will try to bend the rules regarding time frame as much as possible so that it still fits in with the Viking era!

I have also just given Hiccup, now Ormagoden, a dose of real combat experience. To those who think that this is a bit much for him as a character, let me remind you that before this point Gnarl and the tower denizens have had ten years to corrupt him, Neil and Norman. I also aware that it will be easy to confure the two for who they are being called in this story so to clarify, Neil aka Konohrik is the warrior between the two, while Norman aka Miraak is the warlock.

And if I didn't make this clear before, I need feed back and suggestions to keep my creative juices flowing. I'm being forced to rely on the internet and proper research to hash out ideas and plotlines! You guys could help you know!

CYA at Christmas!


End file.
